Mew Mew Jessica
by JessicasLeftHalf
Summary: Jessica is new to Tokyo, Shes been a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew for a while now, but in Tokyo she gets a huge suprise. Hmm :3 Rated T just incase :D Yup I fayul at summaries :o Its my first story though XD Abit of KisshuxOC :D
1. I'm a what?

**Hihi! So this is my first story, With my OC Which I seem to love XD Anything thats _Italic_ or whatever is the characters thoughts or text messages etc. I'm actually 11 years old in real life so I'm proud of this LOL. I don't know if its gunna just be a oneshot yet. O_O Ohh and i'm not very good with all the Japanese stuff D:! E.g. Bowing and stuff so please don't kill me if I put them in the wrong times! T-T**

**P.O.V. = Point of view.**

**Anywho R&R? :3**

**~Kyra~**

**P.S: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IF I DID IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1; I'm a what?<p>

(Jessica P.O.V)

Ohayo my names Jessica Jung! I'm 15 I've moved from Canada to Tokyo, And today is my first day in school. I'M A HUGE TOKYO MEW MEW FAN!

"Ughhh.." I flipped over, the alarm clock read; 7:00am. I effortlessly rolled out of bed, After hours of flying over to Tokyo yesterday I really didn't want school. I slipped on my new school uniform, It was pretty stiff but other than that it was fine. I took hold of my strawberry blonde hair and tied it into pigtails, The curls in my hair seemed to have fell out slightly. After a few minutes of finishing off my looks I grabbed my handbag(I never really liked using bag packs) And ran downstairs, I was late according to my mom so I had to skip breakfast.

I literally flew out the door, Wanting to make a good impression for my first day at school and NOT be late, 'Wuahhh!' I shouted, frustrated, I saw another girl running down the road in the same uniform as me she had short, red hair tied in high pigtails held with silky red ribbons. "Hey!" I shouted in English by accident '_Trust me to do that.._' I thought. She turned around with a slightly puzzled expression, I changed back to Japanese, "Oh, sorry! I'm Jessica I've moved from Canada and today's my first day I'm not used to speaking Japanese. I just happened to notice were wearing the same uniform and were both late." I bowed. She smiled "Hiya, Jessica! I'm Ichigo, Welcome to Japan! Do you want me to guide you around for today?" She said while we were running, I noticed she was a fast runner, Like me. "Thanks, And yeah please I was told the schools pretty big." I said with a smile.

We arrived at the now closed gates, "Aww, great." Ichigo exclaimed. "Maybe we could jump over them?" I suggested. She nodded and said "Well if you can" and with that she leaped over. "I actually made it! I guess I don't have to freak about being late anymore" She started smiling. I sprung over the tall gate and sighed with relief '_Oh gosh, I thought I was gunna get stuck!_' I thought. Ichigo looked over at me with a suspicious face.

(Ichigo P.O.V)

'_Wow, She can run and jump pretty good, I wonder if shes the sixth mew._' I shook my head '_She can't be, theres only mean't to be 5 of us..right? I guess theres only one way to find out, Or two._' I started making a plan in my head.

(End of P.O.V)

***A few hours later..***

(Jessica's P.O.V)

'_I don't think I've ever been so bored and lonely. All I can think about is watching Tokyo Mew Mew and why the teacher lectured me about bringing a handbag to school. It a nice bag! Its small and purple with green tartan patterns on it, I take it everywhere!_' I realised I'm sitting on the back row in class, I descretely took my white coloured Blackberry curve phone out. '6 messages.' The screen glowed, I read through the messages none really grasped my attention exept one was from Ichigo reading, _'Hi Jess, Wanna hang out after school?' _I started typing back holding my phone under the desk out of the teachers sight. _'Sure thing!_ _Meet at the gates?' _I texted her back. I looked up and and saw Ichigo nod at me from across the classroom while the teacher was turned towards the board.

***After the lesson finished Jessica saw Ichigo approaching her at the gates..***

"Finally Ichigoo!~" I said impatiantly. A sweat-drop fell on Ichigos face "Sorry, Masaya wanted to show me something" She smiled. "I think i'm gunna try out for a spot in the cheerleading team tommorow." I said casually. Ichigo gasped "All the girls want to be in the cheerleading team its pretty hard to get a spot apperently" She said. "Its worth a shot, anyway I need your help." I paused and continued, "Well you see i've noticed a pink mark on my wrist" I scrolled my school blazer sleeve down to show her "Am I diesesed or something?"

(Ichigo P.O.V.)

I stood in shock, "Jessica, You might wanna come with me like, ASAP." I mumbled and caught notice of Jessica's worried face. '_How can you reassure someone that there a mew mew without them_ _freaking out?_' I thought then quietly sighed, I grabbed Jessica's wrist and headed off to find Ryou.

(End P.O.V)

***Outside the cafe..***

(Jessica P.O.V)

I really had no idea where Ichigo was taking me but when we stopped I started squealing because of the cuteness of the pink building 'EEEEEE! Kawaii!' I said. Ichigo looked at me like I was insane. She took me in the cafe and shouted "RYOU! GET UP HERE THIS IS SERIOUS!" I gulped, and heard a mans voice "Ichigo if this is about asking for a raise you can forge-" He stood still and examined my wrist which Ichigo was holding infront of him. He started speaking "Ever heard of a mew, Jessica?" Hearts formed in my eyes "WELL DUH! I LOVE TOKYO MEW MEWWW!" I said like a huge fangirl. He had a 'O_O' Face on him then continued his speech, "Well you're a new mew, The sixth member." My heart skipped a beat, "WOOHOO! But why do you own this pink building if you're just saving the world?" I stated. Ryou began to speak "Its our hideout, Oh I forgot to mention, you'll be working here and your waitress outfit is in the changing room, Have fun!" He smirked and walked down to the basement. I groaned, Being a waitress is last on my future job-list and i've been forced to be one by this guy I only just met, I whipped out my beloved phone and texted my mom '_Hey mom! I've got a new job, I'll fill you in with the other details when I get home, Bye bye.'_ I approached the changing room to get my new outfit.

(Ichigo P.O.V)

'_Jessica seems fine with this job! And Ryou doesn't even shout at her like he shouts at me! I swear he_ _likes her, I wonder what Kisshu will think of her."_ I hit my forehead with my hand '_Why am I thinking_ _about Kish? I don't even like him! Well maybe a little, Oh no did I REALLY just think that?'_ I was sweeping the floor and I heard Lettuce burst through the doors. "I'm so sorry i'm late Ichigo!" She saw Jessica in the corner of her eye "Is that he sixth mew you texted me about?" I nodded "Shes pretty." Lettuce said and blushed at the same time.

(Jessica P.O.V)

A girl with green hair entered the cafe, I jumped because everything was so quiet and then the doors just go 'BOOM!' I giggled at myself and saw the girl talking to Ichigo, she seemed shy, I walked over to them and introduced myself to Lettuce. "Hi! I'm Jessica, I'm the sixt-" Ichigo put her hand infront of my mouth and said "You can't talk about that in here someone could be earwigging, Jess!" I sweat-dropped "Ooopss." The girl with green hair said "Hello, Jessica, I'm Lettuce." She bowed and walked out the cafe. _'Whys she leaving?..Oh yeah, Work time is up' _I did a happy dance.

(End P.O.V)

***In the aliens ship..***

(Kisshu P.O.V)

"Pai! Are we ever going to attack the mews again? I want to see Koneko-Chan!" I said in a annoyed tone. Pai turned around "Yes. As a matter of fact were attacking tommorow, I've also found out theres a new mew, Jessica Jung, I've sensed shes the strongest mew, I haven't seen her fight yet so I cannot confirm that this is true." He said in an emotionless voice. Kisshu looked slightly excitied '_Another toy for my toybox_..' He thought with an evil grin.

(End P.O.V)

***In Jessica's bedroom..***

(Jessica's P.O.V)

'_Its official, TOKYO RULES, I've turned into a mew mew! Wheres that hot alien guy that always appears on the TV attacking the mews, Gosh. I hope they attack soon'_ I thought, giggling and all of a sudden 'Pop!' I felt something below my back, I twisted my head and froze "NYAAA?" I saw a furry tail I felt above my head, Ears! I had the feeling i've been infused with a fox. "Now how do I get rid of these things..?" I thumped my head and the ears banished along with the tail, I sighed with relief. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my alarm clock beeped! I let my pigtails fall loose and I quickly got changed into my pajamas and fell asleep


	2. Theres a first time for everything!

Kyra: Helloo everyone! I had fun making this!

Jessica: Do I meet Kisshu today!

*Kisshu walks in*

Kisshu: Hi-

Jessica: KISSHUUUU!# *tackles kisshu*

Kyra: *backs away slowly* O_O

Chapter 2; Theres a first time for everything!

(Jessica P.O.V)

"OH NO~!" I cried "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I shouted as I jumped 3 feet high out of bed, I quickly got dressed and then something struck me, "Wait, I don't have school today..I AM SUCH A BAKA.." I complained, I could hear my mom laughing in the background. "MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I screamed, she replied "I was waiting for you to figure it out!" An angry mark appeared on my head, I decieded to wear a completely random outfit today, My white shorts with golden buttons, My white top with navy stripes and ¾ sleeves along with white socks just past the knees with pink heels. I let my curly strawberry blonde hair fall loose past my shoulders. I grabbed my handbag and headed to the cafe.

***After walking to the cafe..* **

I stepped in the doors to see a Lettuce & Ichigo and another girl who had raven coloured hair tied in two buns on top of her head, And she seemed snobby looking. I heard the girl say "So this is the new mew mew! She took ages! Oh my names Mint by the way." She said in a posh tone and sat down to drink tea, "Well sorry I didn't know I had to be on time for non-work days!" I replied sharply, But she just ignored me and carried on drinking tea. "Just ignore her" Ichigo said to me. I heard Ryou shout from the basement "Theres a Chimea Anima attacking the park, Transform and get there fast!" He threw me a pendant to allow me to transform, I already knew what to do with it.

"Mew mew, Jessica metopharisis!"

"Mew mew, Strawberry metopharisis!"

Mew mew, Lettuce metopharisis!"

"Mew mew, Minto metopharisis!"

"Wow." I breathed, I wore an outfit like Zakuro's but the edges of everything was pink(Exept the boots) and the inside was all pearly white, I also noticed that my hair was straight. We bolted over to the park "HAAAAAAAI!" I squeled. I cowered at the sight of the killer cockroach, known as a Chirema Anima, I threw my hands over my head and ducked as it lunged for me. Ichigo told us to spawn our weapons,

"Jessica Swords!"

**(A/N: Not very creative tehe XD There the same as kisshu's dragon swords but Jessica's swords are white with pink on them.)**

"Clickity clacks!"

**(A/N: Dunno what Lettuce's weapon is lol.)**

"Minto Arrow!"

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Ooh cool" I said smiling at the sight of my swords. I looked up and saw Kisshu who was giving me an evil grin "Aww..You look better on TV" I said dissapointed, and looked at the floor. Everyone looked at me and went "WHAT?" Kisshu frowned and made the Chirmea Anima strike for us. I jumped up and flew towards the bug and drove my swords right into its eyes "Eughh gross." I said. The others rolled there eyes. Mint said "You're not ment to say that its gross, you're a mew mew!" I frowned at her "I'm abit girlish mkay!" I retorted. "Jessica, use your attack to defeat the creature, The others can't effect the anima with there power!" Ryou shouted at he was running up to us.

"Jessica swords blaze!"

A mixture of Black and yellow lightning sort of stuff flew towards the anima and it turned back into a normal cockroach. I jumped back onto the ground and we all asked Ryou why I could only attack the anima, he shrugged "The aliens designed this Chimera Anima differently thinking it was going to wipe you out since none of you could use your attacks on it. But Jessica's weapon works differently to all the other mews." We nodded, I turned around and I was face to face with Kisshu. I froze "Yo, Ichigo! Whose your foxy little friend, eh?" Kisshu said to Ichigo, she shouted back to him "Leave her alone, Kisshu!" I smiled "Nanananaaaaa! Ichigo told you offf." I taunted him and crossed my arms. Everyone burst into giggles at my comment to Kisshu. "Ughh, but the good thing is, I guess I have two toys to play with now!" He laughed and teleported. An angry mark appeared on my head "Grrr, annoying baka." We transformed into normal and headed back the cafe.

We sat in the basement talking about mew aqua, but all the bars on the screen were just blabalblabla to me, I took out my phone and started texting. I looked up when Ichigo asked a question "Ryou, How is Jessica's weapon different to ours, her swords look normal?" I slipped my phone into my pocket and listened to Ryou said "Well Jessica fights differently to you lot, She seems to have her own technique of fighting, in result making her the strongest member of Tokyo Mew Mew, an-" "YAAAY I'm strong, mwahahaha." I randomly burst out, Ryou gave me a death glare telling me to shut up. "Sorry Ryou-kun" I smirked and he slightly blushed(OMG RYOU BLUSHING!) "Um, Well where do we find the mew aqua" I put my hand over my mouth knowing that there was gunna be an hour long speech about mew aqua again, '_Jess you idiot!'_ I thought

Kyra: Yaaay! I ran out of ideas at the end, Please R&R :D

Jessica: Teheheheeee, I like Ryou

Kisshu: Cheater D:

Jessica: I ISH SORRY KISSHU –hug-


	3. Its all hidden in the phone

Kyra: I'm baaaack! I'll update this regularly probley x)

Jessica: :DD

Kyra: Yeah ;3

Kisshu: Ooh btw Kyra does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Jessica: Thats right ^o^ But she does own me.

Chapter 3; Its all hidden in the phone.

Whilst Ryou was on about mew aqua, Jessica decided to sneak upstairs to get away from all the borderm, She silently tip-toed step by step towards the kitchen, the stairs let out a creek _'Bad stairs! Shushh!'_ Jessica quietly scolded the staircase. When she finally reached the top of the stairs she let out a sigh of relief, but jumped slightly, And saw a tall girl with straight purple hair, she looked like the model Zakuro Fujiwara who is in all the magazines Jessica buys.

(Jessica P.O.V)

'Koniichiwa, Uhmm are you a mew mew..?' Jessica asked quietly. Zakuro stood still for a moment and nodded, 'Yes I am, but I don't think you should randomly ask people if there mews you could blow our cover, you know, you're just lucky that I actually am I mew mew.' She replied, coldly. Jessica looked slightly irritated by Zakuros attitude, 'I was only asking jeez..' Said Jessica, who was rubbing her head in confusion. Zakuro sighed, 'You're Jessica Jung, hai?' Jessica nodded. Zakuro smiled faintly, 'Sorry for the wierd introduction, I'm Zakuro.' She said. 'I know, you're in all my magazines.' Jessica giggled. Zakuro examined Jessica for a moment and began speaking, 'What would you say to becoming a model, Jessica?' Jessica froze, 'I wouldn't get far as a model, as far as I know.' Jessica said and sighed. Zakuro frowned and shook her head 'I'll take you to my modelling agency tommorow, okay? You look the right type to be a model.' Zakuro simply said, and walked off 'Oh and tell Mint i'm back, i'll be at the cafe tommorow.' Zakuro pushed open the cafe doors and stepped out.

***Back downstairs..***

Ichigo looked around and sighed, 'Okay Ryou, seriously shut up now I think Jessica gets it.' Ichigo looked around 'HEY JESS LEFT US, Enough proof you're boring though, Shirogane-san.' Ryou frowned at Ichigo. 'Lets just go upstairs.'

'Hey a note!' Mint exclaimed, 'Its from Jessica.' Mint unfolded the note and started reading it out, '_Hihi guys! I left early because Shirogane was boring me. Oh and by the way, Zakuro is back! She'll be working by tomorrow. ~Love Sica.' _Mint dropped the note on the table and started smiling 'Onee-sama is back!'

Jessica was walking home, she heard her ringtone buzzing in her handbag, she swung her stylish bag of her shoulder and took out her white phone, '1 new message' She didn't recognize the number, It was very unique, It was made up of symbols, which frightened her in a way. She cautiously opened up the strange text message, It was written in English, '_I will get you, If its the last thing I do.' _She read it over and over, Her mouth dropped open in fear, She furiously texted the number back _'WHO THE HELL IS THIS!' _She didn't hesitate the change anything, she just pushed the send button.

***The next day at School Ichigo and Jessica were sitting together in class..***

Ichigo was worried, Her usually Kawaii friend Jessica, seemed to have lost her happiness, She was starring blankly at a text message written in English, This made Ichigo clueless, she could only make out two words, _'Get you.'_ This must be something critical, Ichigo had no choice but to ask Jessica 'Sica? What does that text say? I can help you if its bad..' Ichigo tried not to sound like she knew anything, but failed. Jessica paused and turned her attention to Ichigo 'Well I guess I should just tell you since you seemed to figure out '_Get you'_ because you kept mumbling it' Jessica smiled faintly at Ichigo's 'I NEVER KNEW' face. She continued to speak 'The text says_ 'I will get you, If its the last thing_ _I do.' _I can't track down the sender either, Its just a combination of wierd symbols.' Jessica sighed and banged her head on the desk. Ichigo's face looked startled she mumbled 'We need to alert Shirogane about this, Jessica, Its important.'

***At the cafe after school had finished...***

The two girls burst through the pink cafe doors. Jessica waved her phone madly, and ran down to the basement with Ichigo. 'SHIROGAAAAANE~!' Jessica wailed.

Kyra: Oooh ;D What's gonna happen next! Yes I fail at cliffhangers _

Jessica: Who texted me yo :c?

Kyra: I can't tell you that T-T !

Jessica: Please :D

Kyra: NO.


	4. Saving Sica

Kyra: -drumroll-

Jessica: SHE DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ON WITH THE STORY!

Kyra: O.O I ish honored :D

Chapter 4; Saving Sica.

Ryou turned on his chair, and stood up. 'Wha-' He was in mid-sentence until Jessica, who was now in tears with worry, tackled him to the floor. Ichigo giggled, and started speaking seriously, 'Check out her creepy text..' Ryou looked angry, 'You come all the way over here to show me a text?' He mumbled, shoving Jessica off him and standing up. Jessica made an effort to speak through her tears, 'N-no b-baka. Look at the number, and since you know english, read it.' She sobbed. Ryou gently took the phone out of Jessicas hand and read it, His face slowly got more concerned. Ichigo thought _'He defiantly has a soft spot for her' _Ichigo giggled quietly. 'Oh, god, I'm sorry Jess.' He wrapped his arms around the crying Jessica. 'You don't mind if I research this, Its very odd.' Ryou breathed. Jessica blushed 'No..' She said faintly. Her eyes closed, and she fell to the floor. 'JESSICA!' Ichigo screamed, Akasaka-san ran down the stairs, into the basement where he heard the thud and Ichigo's scream. Keiichero gasped, 'Don't worry, I'll take her to the medical room.' He said calmly and scooped Jessica up.

(Jessica P.O.V)

My eyes slowly snapped open to reality, '_Jessica_...Jessica?' A familiar voice rang in my head. I felt light-headed, all I could see was blurry, Was that Ryou sitting next to me? I heard small voices mumbling in the background 'Shirogane-san, You can see her later. She needs rest..' A girl voice said soothingly, It sounded much like Zakuros tone. My eyes were weakening more, Without hesitation I fell back asleep.

(Ryou P.O.V)

I fell to my bed, and put my hand on my face in frustration._ 'Whats going on? I can't fall in love with a mew. I'm mean't to protect them..' _Shirogane sighed heavily. 'Someone help me..' He pleaded.

***A few hours later, Ryou was still caged up in his room until...***

'NYAAA!' Jessica screamed 'Get away from me!' She shouted in frustration. I shook my head. 'Jessica..Whats happening down there? Shes woke up? I'll go check it out' He sighed, with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Kyra: Short but interesting, No na da :3?

Jessica: Ryou ^-^

Kyra: Kisshus mine tbh :D

Kisshu: o.o


	5. Foxnapped!

Chapter 4; Foxnapped!

(Jessica P.O.V)

'KISSHU!' Jessica screeched, attempting to kick Kisshu off her, but failed. Kisshu grabbed her wrist and teleported to his dimention.

(Normal P.O.V)

Ryou ran downstairs, He froze, 'I need to call the mews in, immediatley!' He breathed

***At Kish's ship...***

'KISSSHUUu~! This is like the worst time ever to kidnap me!' Jessica wailed, and made an attempt to slap Kisshu. Kisshu flew out of the way in time 'Pai told me to! Plus i'm more than happy to keep you held captive here, Foxy.' He smirked. 'Ohh, So you sent me that wierd message on my phone?' Jessica said, relaxing to know it wasn't a murderer or something. Kisshu looked confused 'No, and whats a phone?' He said tilting his head. 'WUAHHHH! WHO SENT IT ME~' She cried. Jessica froze, She saw a small spider, 'N-n-nyaaa!' She sprung off the table-like thing she had been placed onto, 'What?' Kisshu said 'SPIDERRR!' Jessica screamed, ran off to get away from it. 'Jessica! Seriously, its so small you can't even see it!' Kisshu laughed, he threw the spider away. Pai walked in, 'I see you've captured Jessica then?' He said irritated, holding his ears due to all the screaming. Kisshu nodded, 'You're not gunna hurt her are you?' He said starring at the needle in Pai's hand.

(Jessica P.O.V)

'_I don't like this crappy ship thing, The interior is ew, Theres spiders, and I can over hear the conversation Pai and Kisshu are having, THERE GUNNA STAB ME WITH A NEEDLE?_' I thought, Loudly. Jessica peeked round one of the pillars she was hiding around, only to see Kisshu flying towards her. 'N-no, get away from me!' I mumbled. To late for that, Kisshu put his hands around her waist and teleported her, Jessica blushed, _'EEE! I'm gunna go in fangirl mode if he keeps this up.._' I thought, sighing. Just then I realised where we were, The mews were on holiday, At the beach, Probley a gift for working I guess. '_Jeez! The things I miss out_ _on!' _Jessica thought. 'Why did you bring me here, well back to earth?' I questioned him. 'Well, I don't want Pai to go ahead with what hes doing, I can't tell you it, But, I can say he'll kidnap you again..' Kisshu sighed. My eyes shined '_HOW SWEET OF HIM TO BRING ME BAAACK~!_' I thought, happily. Kisshu kissed me on the cheek and teleported off. I blushed furiously and my fox ears and tail popped out.

(Normal P.O.V)

'Jessica!' Everyone shouted running over. Ryou was the only one who spoke then 'What hap-' Jessica cut him off saying 'Kisshu kidnapped me, Pai wanted to stab me with some needle thing, And Kisshu teleported me back saying he was worried and all' Ichigo flinched, Mint saw that and dragged her away, 'Ichigo why'd you flinch back then?' Mint said obviously knowing the answer, but asking anyway, Ichigo mumbled 'Oh, Oh! The water was cold on my feet and it made me jump, Thats it!' Ichigo put on a fake smile and ran back to the beach. Mint sighed.

'Well, be careful' Zakuro smiled to Jessica. 'Hai' Jessica calmly said. 'You need your swimsuit on!' Lettuce cut in. 'Oh, right!' Jessica stammered, and ran off to put her bikini on, It was black, with rhinestones on, She had her curly blonde hair down and she looked amazing!

***A few hours later at the beach..***

'I don't want to get tanned! It would look strange on me!' Jessica said stroking her porcelian skin. Mint sighed 'Sun-bathing is nice! Go swimming then!' Jessica looked sideways and sighed, 'I would if I liked water.' Zakuro threw Jessica some sunglasses, They were a very dark brown colour, Identical to Jessicas eye colour. BANG! The sunglasses fell to the floor, as the mews turned round to see the three aliens. Pai only said darkly, 'We've came for Jessica, thats all.'


	6. Kisshu?

**Kyra: SO. I decided to get off my lazy butt and write this :D!**

**Jessica: -dusts off cobwebs- You sure took your sweet time.**

**Kyra: I had homework. Well I still have it. _**

**Jessica: On with the story; BTW Kyra doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Kisshu: Hey thats my line! :c**

Chapter 6? –Some random title here :D-

...'We've came for Jessica, thats all.'

Jessica groaned, 'Jaa seriously! I just got back and i'll be back at square 1 in a minute! Anyway what you got against me?' She waved her arms in protest. Pai sighed, 'We don't want you as a distraction to Kisshu.' Pai had a spirit in his hand and he combined it with a Paru-paru**(Idk whut those jellyfish thingys are called mkay :3?) '**FUSION!' he shouted

A mixture of a dog and a pig, formed an odd looking Chimera Anima. Jessica burst out laughing, 'What the hell is that! Heheehee, That is one odd spirit.' She said through giggles, This made a few other mews smile.

'MEW MEW, STRAWBERRY'

'MEW MEW, -cough- JESSICA'

'Jessica what the..?' Mint said rolling her eyes.

'MEW MEW, MINTO'

'MEW MEW ZAKURO'

'MEW MEW LETTUCE'

'METAPHORSIS!'

Within a flash they changed to their mew forms, 'I have a cough!' Jessica snarled at mint, Who just glared back. All of a sudden the mews fell to their knees, coughing. Tart laughed, 'Poisoness gas!' Jessica gave him a death glare, 'I thought that Chimera was freaky..' She coughed

'Jessica swords!'

Two white and pink coloured swords flashed into her hands, she used them as support to stand up. 'Guys!' Jessica said waving her arms. 'We can't, well I can't.' Ichigo coughed. Jessica stood there weakly, she jumped up and shouted;

'Ribon**(A/N: It is actually Ribon not Ribbon it was mis-translated)** Jessica blaze!'

The attack did very little damage, 'Okay, You're right, WHADDA WE DO?' Jessica complained, falling back to her knees. A dude in blue appeared, with blonde hair and a huge sword

'Talk about super shorts' Jessica giggled. Ichigo went deep red, 'Sica! Thats Aoyuma-Kun!' She cried. Jessica's jaw dropped open, 'HE LOOKS LIKE A CROSS-DRESSER! No offense Ichigo but yeah i'd dump him for this, Its like, Ew, Long blonde hair and hotpants.' **(A/N: I HATE MASAYA XD!) **Jessica shuddered. Kisshu burst out laughing, 'Nice one foxy!' He smirked, Ichigo was furious, 'You guys are so mean! He looks heroic, actually!' She reasoned the evil couple. The blue knight frowned, 'My name is the Blue Knight, Stop making fun of me, I am here to save you!' **(Kisshu: WHAT THE HELL KYRA! 'Stop making fun of me.' Kyra: LOL, I'm hyperish!) **Jessica had an angry mark on her head, 'WE CAN SAVE OURSELVES YOU KNOW THAT' She sighed, irritated. The blue knight flew towards the animal, And stabbed his sword into the anima, With that the Chimera dissapeared. The blue knight teleported to..uhm, god knows where? Pai frowned, 'Stay away from Kisshu, Mew Jessica.' The trio teleported back to the ship.

'Stay away from Kisshu' Jessica mocked in childish voice. The others laughed, 'Lets play truth or dare?' Zakuro suggested.

***A few hours into the game...***

'WHAT! THATS UNREASONABLE! I wouldn't kiss blondie if he was the last person on earth' Jessica whined. Shirogane rolled his eyes, 'Come here you headless chicken on weed' He said chasing Jessica 'Mehh! Headless chicken' She muttered pushing him away. 'I'm gunna head back home nooowww.' Jessica said stretching. She headed back to the house next to the beach they were sitting on to get changed. 'Bye Jess!' Everyone waved. Ichigo stood up, 'I think i'll get going to.' She said smiling.

***Ichigo catches up with Jessica..***

'Jessica-chan!' Ichigo shouted running up to Jessica, 'Hiyayahaha!' Jessica screamed, throwing her phone up in the air, 'You startled me!' Jessica said, catching her flying phone. Ichigo giggled and turned serious, 'Do you like Kisshu?' Ichigo asked awkwardly. 'Uhm as a friend,yeah but not in a looove way. Why'd you ask?' Jessica replied casually,_ 'Actually I do love him, Ichigo.' _Jessica thought bitterly. Ichigo shook her head, 'Just wondering.'

'Anyway, My house is down this road, Bye bye, Jessica!' Ichigo smiled 'Bye byee!' Jessica returned the smile. Jessica focused on her phone again, She could hear faint footsteps taking place behind her, She didn't dare turn her head for some reason, She heard the supposed person behind her mumbled something like, 'Ahh finally, I've got you.' All of a sudden she heard, 'Dragon swords!' And something falling to the ground, in pain. Jessica gasped and spinned around to find, Some strange man looking like hes cosplaying the grim reaper on the ground moaning, and Kisshu with his swords covered in blood. '_He saved me..? The guy on the floor was the one who texted me..?_' Jessica's thoughts become busy. '..K-Kisshu?' She managed to say his name. Kisshu looked up and smiled **nervously, 'Hey, Sica..' Kisshu whispered.**

**Kyra: DUN DUN DUNN!..What a terrible cliffhanger attempt xD.**

**Jessica: R&R **

**Kyra: Thank you if you did review!# :D I'd give yew all cookies irl :33**

**Kisshu: KYRA DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Haha I said it first**

**Jessica: NO i said it in this chapter :3**


	7. Jessica the Betrayer?

Kyra: Hi everyo-

Kisshu: KYRA DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, NEVER HAS AND NEVER WILL. HAHA JESSICA.

Jessica: *rolls eyes*

Kyra: Thank you to Aelerra for telling me Lettuce's weapon, xD 'Lettuce Tanets' I gotta remember that D: ! Ooh by the way, I'll try and slow down the story and not skip bits :c i didn't realise I was doing that, I'm sorry! + Sometimes when i'm writing, I get pretty hyper..:3 And me and my friends come up with wacky ideas,, Soo :D I'm also gunna try and focus on some other characters. :) I do realize my grammer is bad, but at 11, I'm not really gunna have totally awesome storys, I'm trying to improve though :)

Chapter 7; Jessica the betrayer?

'_He saved me..? The guy on the floor was the one who texted me..?_' Jessica's thoughts become busy. '..K-Kisshu?' She managed to say his name. Kisshu looked up and smiled nervously, 'Hey, Sica..' Kisshu whispered.

Jessica froze, 'I-I, Uhm, Yeah I officially have nothing to say.' She mumbled. Kisshu laughed, 'I'll get going, and I guess we know who sent that text now..' He was about to disappear until Jessica grabbed his foot and pulled him back. 'Hey! Don't you want a kiss?' Jessica asked. Kisshu couldn't stop his smile from creeping onto his face, 'Yeah!' He nearly shouted. 'Uhm, I've never kissed a dude before?' Jessica said nervously, Kisshu grabbed her waist and kissed her. _'Woww!'_ They both thought. _'I wonder how people deepen kisses, like in those drama shows I watch! Hmm? I'll try it.' _Jessica thought and with that, she deepened the kiss. After a few minutes the kiss broke, Kisshu nearly toppled over, 'You're a good kisser, Sica._' _Kisshu said shocked. '_WOO- Wait what if the mews_ _find out? Oh well.'_ Jessica thought, She walked into her house, And headed for a shower.

***The next day...***

BEEP BEEP! 'What the ding is that! Oh my alarm clock, I knew that.' Jessica mumbled, She hated mornings. She slipped into her school uniform, She never bothered making it look smart like the other girls, She had it styled her own way, She noticed most of the girls had copied it which made her pretty irritated. Walking to school, She couldn't get Kisshu's kiss off her mind, She wanted to see him again, badly. 'I might aswell take the park way, being as i'm so early.' She mumbled to herself. Ichigo's boyfriend was sitting on a tree in the park, Images of him as the blue knight shot into her head, She couldn't help but laugh, He looked so odd in that form to her. He must of caught notice of Jessica sitting next to the fountain, he approached her with a slight hint of anger in his eyes from yesterday. 'Konichiwa, Jung-San.' He said with a small smile. 'WUAHH? Oh sorry! Ohayou Aoyuma-San!' She said returning the smile. 'Have you seen Ichigo this morning?' He said sounding slightly concerned. 'WELL. You know shes always late so, We'll proberly see her later.' Jessica announced, And walked off towards school.

***In class...***

'Miss Jung!' The teacher shouted. 'Ouch!' Jessica mumbled, obviously startled at the teachers loud voice, 'What do you want?' Jessica said, abit more cheeky than intended to. The teacher rolled his eyes, 'Whats the answer to question 4?' He said crossing his arms impatiently. 'Uhm, Thats easy its..' Jessica kicked Shirogane who was infront of her. '52' He whispered to her through gritted teeth. '52!' Jessica smiled cheerfully at the teacher. The teacher looked taken aback, 'Well you were listening then.' Shirogane threw a note to Jessica, She unfolded it, _'You owe me Jessibaka.' _She sighed and threw her head on the desk.

The school bell rang, Lunch time. Jessica headed towards the lunch hall, With a crowd of boys behind her, She seemed to be quite popular with them. Shirogane approached Jessica, 'You have to work for an hour, free! As payback' He said smirking and he flicked her nose. She groaned. 'Hey Ichigo!' Jessica shouted running to Ichigo who was eating Sushi. Ichigo started talking whilst eating. I almost forgot that Sushi was fish. 'I heard there's a new student joining the school! He'll be in for last lesson apparently.' Ichigo said trying to break the silence. Jessica smiled 'Yaay! There's a spare seat next to me in Geography and we have it last! So the new person can sit next to me!' She cheered. Ichigo changed the subject, 'Aha, sir gave you a pretty hard question in Maths.' Jessica groaned, 'I know, thank god brain box was sitting in front of me.' She said leaning on the table. Shirogane heard this as he walked past and frowned, 'You should be careful about the things you say about your boss!' He snapped. 'The truth hurts.' Jessica retorted.

***Last lesson..***

'Hello class! We have a new pupil joining us, Please welcome, Kisshu!' Mr Mould said smiling pleasantly. 'Where do I sit?' Kisshu asked looking round, spotting, Ichigo, Jessica & Ryou. 'Sit next to, Jessica.' The teacher said gesturing his hand over in Jessica's direction. Jessica's stomach knotted _'I've got alot to ask him.._' Jessica thought, As her eyes followed Kisshu, who was now about to sit down. 'Hey Sica.' Kisshu said in an unusually cheery tone, 'Hihi!' Jessica whispered, smiling.

***After class...***

(Kisshu P.O.V)

Kisshu was standing next to the school gates_ 'Where is Jessica, And what's a detention?' _Kisshu thought. He looked down at his school uniform, _'I_ _look so odd in this human material..'_ Kisshu headed back in the school building, 'Kisshu!' Ichigo smiled jogging towards him, 'Jessica is coming out in a minute.' Ichigo ran back out the school gates over to Aoyuma. '_Hmm, how'd_ _she know I wanted Jessica, Am I really that transparent?'_ I thought rolling my eyes. I waited in the school's welcome area and saw Jessica gracefully walk over to me. 'Hi Kisshu!' She said smiling, cutely. I returned the smile, but couldn't mimic the cute bit. 'Whats a detention?' I asked, puzzled. Jessica giggled, 'You'll find out soon.' She said winking. Her face turned worried and serious, 'Kisshu, I've been thinking, If were only out to get this deep blue guy, Then why don't you and me just team up and get it done with, You know? And save your planet?' She said. I thought hard, '_I might aswell_ _since shes the strongest mew, And we'll get it done faster_.' I snapped out my thoughts. 'Yeah, Okay it would work out better than Pai is planning, I don't think Deep Blue is out to save our planet, He acts like he just wants earth. But I need to do something to awaken deep blue, for us to kill him, Like mew aqua.' I sighed. Jessica glanced at her ring, She slipped it off. 'Here, I stored a mew aqua I found in here. No one knows about it. But you can have it.' She smiled, Placing the black and white ring into my hand. I squeezed it tightly, 'Thank you, Jessica.' I smiled. 'I'll awaken Deep Blue and come back here, transform now incase he interrupts it when he makes his arrival.' I ordered. 'Hai,

MEW MEW JESSICA, METAPHORSIS!'

She chanted **(A/N: Lets pretend Ryou can't track down transforming mews tehe XD)**

I teleported back to the ship, and saw Pai and Tart in deep conversation, _'This is my chance'_ I thought sneakily, I made my way to deep blue, 'A gift to you, Deep Blue-sama.' I presented the ring to Deep Blue. He smiled, 'Thank you, Kisshu. Lets destroy that white mew.'

Kyra: Hmm :3 I'm gunna turn this into a KisshuxOC at first I wanted it as RyouxOC but yeh . I sorta changed over to Kisshu xD..SO I'm not making Jessica a player :D

Jessica: GOOD

Kyra: Thank you if you've reviewed, tell me what I need to improve on :3! I tried not to rush through it, but I think I failed ...

Jessica: LOL ^-^


End file.
